Habit
by Pinklily8
Summary: Everyone is a creature of habit at some aspect of their lives, even, it would seem, those chosen by the goddesses. "If only," Zelda muttered to herself, "we could get along this well while we are both awake." Breath of the Wild one-shot, set after Memory 8: A Premonition. Zelink.


Link was asleep.

This was nothing new to Zelda, as she had learned from steady observation (yes, _observation,_ not _admiration!_ ) of the young hero was his capacity for sleep. It astonished her really, just how quickly and deeply he would fall into slumber-anywhere at anytime. Her attitude verged on fascination every time she witnessed his remarkable skill.

It was nearly an art form, the way he could just close his eyes and leave everything behind. She envied that ability, as her own stress over impending doom seemed to plague her most in the dark of regular sleeping hours, causing her to toss and turn for hours before finally falling into a fitful state of rest that was all too often interrupted with nightmares.

She had, for a time, believed that he must have been bluffing, but quickly had her theory disproved upon further evidence.

His ease of sleeping was just another reason she stacked against him-too relaxed for a tense mission such as theirs. After all, how long would it take until his sleeping at an opportune time get them both into big trouble?

Well, at least, she would think this if it wasn't for his otherworldly aptitude for sensing danger. On more then on one occasion, before she could wake him or call for help, if there was any kind of monster nearby, he would come running, fully awake.

Every morning followed a similar routine, he would rise with an almost unworldly amount of energy and vigor and she would barely stumble out to breakfast as he began his training drills. He wasn't a overly chipper morning person like some other men and women of the court were-but his excess of sleep in comparison to her lack thereof annoyed her nonetheless.

Admittedly, however, she found it far more startling to be around him when he went without his precious sleep. Once, only a short while after reports of the dissenting Yiga Clan started to come in, after a particularly sour fight, she had stalked off to her tent, (as they were traveling at the time) and had shut him out of her mind for the rest of the night.

However, despite her frosty silence, when she rose the next morning and exited through the cloth flap, her heart gave a jolt when she saw that he was waiting right outside, nearly motionless. He seemed to be deep in thought, focused on something that he would never tell her about. (As per usual, his mind was a mystery to her.)

"Sir...Sir Link?" she questioned, meaning to sound bold but found that her voice was more of a squeak.

He couldn't have been waiting out there the whole night...could he? Certainly not, they resented each other too much for him to do something so selfless. At least, she was sure he resented her.

She wasn't too sure what she thought of him these days.

Her voice seemed to pull him out of mind, and blinking, he turned to face her.

"Morning," he said gruffly, "did you sleep well, Princess?"

Completely taken aback, she stuttered, "Well, I, um...I slept just fine." She winced internally at her inarticulate response, but he didn't seem to notice and set his gaze back on the horizon.

"Good."

That was all he spoke that morning, quite nearly the whole day. The stifling quiet nearly choked her and she desperately wanted to confront him on why he had been outside her quarters for so long, but when she caught him discretely wiping a nauseating amount of blood off of the Master Sword, all of her viciously unkind thoughts fled her mind immediately.

Her attitude towards him changed ever so slightly that day, a change that only intensified when he saved her from the Yiga right in front of her eyes.

His complete disregard for his own safety in favor of hers reformed their relationship and friendship-a strained one at best, and yet, she found her heart growing traitorously attached to him. His bravery, courage, and strength were more than admirable...they were intoxicating to her frayed consciousness, like some urge from long, long ago drew her to him.

She didn't know what to make of it. More than anything she wanted to go back to the time when she could be mad at him with reckless abandon.

It was confusing times like these that Zelda longed for her mother. While Impa had often acted as her maternal figure, for which she was grateful, it would be impossible to talk to Impa about such matters. The thoughts on her mind were far too personal for that.

Many times she would settle with writing her struggles in her journal, but for some thoughts, she only allowed herself to whisper to the stars.

 _Mother, I wish you were here with me._

 _Link distracts my mind almost constantly now-I want to know his thoughts (what makes him tick? Is his monosyllabic nature sourced from pride or fear?). He's so silent, and rarely shows me any other emotion than quiet endurance._

 _This used to encourage my distancing from him, but now, I fear, his mystique has become alluring. I want-perhaps need-answers like I have never before encountered. How does he do it? By Hylia's name, it has...it has almost become an obsession. Strange how, just a few spare months ago, I wished for nothing more than to be rid of him in my life forever. Now, however, it seems that I can't stand to be out of his presence, even when I am enraged by his odd behavior._

 _But I cannot seem to help it. Whenever he is near I feel a twinge in my breast and I feel undeniably safe._

 _When did I become such a reliant, bumbling fool?_

 _Everything has been different since he saved me from the Yiga. We are no longer always causing aggravation in the other, indeed, we have become something a little like friends. I haven't had a friend in a long time. But what I am saying? Our budding friendship is hardly a sign that he actually cares for me._

 _I have always prayed night and day since you died for the power of the goddess. Asking for supplication is nothing new, but now when I pray for a sign, sometimes she sends me dreams. At least, I think they're from her...but they aren't proper in any sense. The dreams are of a tall woman in a pristine white dress-the goddess, I'm nearly sure of it-and a man in green...the two embrace and k-well, the rest hardly matters._

 _And worse, sometimes_ I _am the woman, and the man is Link. When I wake, I am inexcusably thrilled to the core._

 _I feel as if I am losing my mind over him._

 _Oh, mother. I miss you._

Presently, Zelda did not even notice his new resting place (because really, he could fall asleep anywhere) at first because of how preoccupied she was with her note taking.

They had been traveling all day, only stopping when a horde of monsters had attacked them, only getting to rest for a spare moment when she dressed the wound on his arm inflicted by a lynel. They'd kept up a fast clip from there, with Link running ahead several times to check for danger. They didn't stop until they reached the top of a hill near a copse of trees where Zelda insisted they stay at because of the sprawling view that included at least five shrines. He'd conceded to her will and they set up camp.

After the work was done, Zelda had found a tree and leaned her back against it, sketching the scene and jotting down a general explanation of the location. Link had joined her after some time, soaking in the late afternoon sunshine.

Which brought her back to the present, where Link had found a new sleeping place, namely, her shoulder.

Upon this realization, Zelda started, she hadn't noticed just how tired he had become. Rather like a surprised rabbit, all she could do for a few seconds was stare at him. His blonde hair was wind tossed and the warm sun did something wondrous to his complexion, making him even more handsome than usual. Never before had she been this close to him without reason.

According to every rule of court and propriety, she was supposed to wake him and demand an apology for acting so commonly around her.

Instead, with a small sigh, she raised one of her hands to his head and gently ran her fingers through his hair, an urge that she had had more times than she would have liked to admit.

"If only," Zelda muttered to herself, "we could get along this well while we are both awake."

The hypocrisy of her statement did not escape her, but she brushed it aside, taking her nose out of her notes for a moment to enjoy the image of the setting sun while she continued to stroke his hair absentmindedly. The colors were brilliant. Beautiful.

Just like him.

She swallowed, embarrassed even though her thoughts private. Nevertheless, these thoughts were inappropriate as he was her knight. But she couldn't help it-he made her feel things that she never had before.

Of course, her affections were surely one sided. They were barely on speaking terms since he had rescued her-better than before, but only slightly. Most of the time it seemed that between her stubbornness and his stoic silence, they would never be anything more than comrades in arms.

She pressed a small kiss to the crown of his head, turning back to the scenery. Her cause was nearly hopeless. A Princess and a knight-these kinds of things only worked out in fairy tales.

But as she thought of the way his face had shined with determination when he defended her from those beasts, or now how peaceful he looked sleeping on her shoulder, a part of her couldn't help but dream that someday they could, by some miracle...be something more.

.-.-.-.

 **AN: Happy one year anniversary (about) Breath of the Wild! I love this game so much-along with all of the other Zelda titles. Hope you enjoyed this, your comments are appreciated.**

 **Have a wonderful day!**

 **-Pinklily8**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda_


End file.
